Awkward Situations
by LadyBookworm80
Summary: A sequel to Karaoke Night; not a song fic or a one shot. Not for Kiddies! Story starts the week before Xmas; Jareth and Sarah have just gotten back together; but things just keep getting awkward for Sarah.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: A sequel to "Karaoke Night" not a one shot; cause so many of you asked for it. Not a song fic.

Jareth had indeed managed to get them and the car back to Sarah's apartment. It was past one o'clock the next afternoon before Sarah awoke. At first she had thought the entire night a strange dream; that was until she heard someone puttering around in her kitchen. Sarah quietly got up and slipped on her sexiest night attire. Sauntering up to the kitchen entrance, Sarah surprised both herself and Hoggle, who in his shock nearly dropped her breakfast.

"Sarah! I um.. was just making your breakfast. You look..well rested." A blush settled over Hoggle's grizzled face. Sarah realizing her compromising attire, grabbed a nearby apron in order to cover what she could. This image was definitely not something Hoggle would be forgetting anytime soon.

"My breakfast? What happened to Jareth?"

"Oh, he had to pop back to the kingdom. Said something about needing to start preparations. Also said to keep you company and make you breakfast. Didn't know I was gonna get a show out of it." He gave her a wry grin and patted one of the chairs in the sparse kitchen. "Some come have something to eat."

Placing her breakfast on the table, Hoggle watched as the scantily clad Sarah took a seat and began on her eggs. Over the weekend Sarah had caught up with Hoggle. They talked about everything from Ludo and Sir Didymous to some of the crazy stunts the goblins created to amuse themselves.

When Monday morning came Hoggle went back to the Labyrinth with promise to return the following weekend. It was Wednesday before Michael cornered Sarah about their upcoming date.

"Michael, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to my classroom?"

"I was wondering if you had any preference to where we go on Friday."

"Fri.. OH! Crap. Something's come up Michael. I'm so sorry." Sarah ran a hand through her hair. It was then Michael noticed the ring.

"So I see." He took her hand and gave her a stern look. "Sarah, I never took you for the cheating type."

"I'm not, I swear! Look Michael, We need to talk. I have been waiting for someone for a very long time. I wasn't even sure if he would ever come back to me and give me a second chance, but now he has. I'm sorry about the date, but I can't go behind his back."

"Then why did you make the date in the first place? I'm really confused here. I mean just how long did you wait for this guy? It's been just a few days since I asked you out, where was this guy the whole time you were waiting for him and why would he just propose out of the blue like that? Really Sarah. There must be some kind of catch here. Sounds to me like he's just using you. Keeping you holding on till he feels like he's going to loose you."

It was then Sarah slapped him. "You have no idea who he is or how much we mean to each other or what we've been through together." It took her a moment to calm down. "Look I'm sorry it had to happen this way Michael, I really am. But when you're given a second chance at dreams you thought were gone; you take it and cherish it with everything you've got."

"Whatever Sarah, I just hope he treats you right. And if he doesn't, you're welcome to come back to me." Michael walked away, not once looking back. Sarah sighed and went back to grading papers before her next class came in.

When Sarah got home that night there was a red rose and a crystal sitting on a pillow on her bed; a note in beautiful script appeared below it.

_ Sarah, my love;_

_ I had asked a few of my more tactful goblins to watch over you in my absence. They told me of what happened with that man in your classroom. I am aware of the fact that I have interrupted your life suddenly, but thank you for choosing and defending me. I promise you I will make your "dreams" become reality. I would like your opinion on what to bring with me to your parents' home for Christmas as it is my first and I'm not sure what is appropriate. I will stop by your school after class on Thursday to shop. If you need me, ask the crystal to "Talk to Jareth"._

_ See you soon my darling,_

_ Jareth_

Sarah smiled at the letter, then smelled the rose. Suddenly Sarah had a very frightening epiphany.

"Shit! I forgot to call Karen!"


End file.
